Danganronpa: Deadman Wonderland
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Makoto Naegi is an ordinary boy living an ordinary life, but this all changed when he survived a massacre at his school and is wrongfully convicted of a crime he did not commit and is sentenced to death. At prison he is forced to endure the hardship and subjected to a lethal gladiator-like game masquerading as an amusement park show, but discovered a hidden ability within his body
1. Prologue

**Danganronpa: Deadman Wonderland**

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Deadman Wonderland**_ is owned by Kazuma Kondou and Manglobe

* * *

Hello, and welcome to another experimental Danganronpa fic, and once again I came up with a fanfic that is inspired from an anime that was released way back in the 2012, which was also based on the manga. Despite consisting of 11 episodes and being quite a violent one, this fic has inspired me to come up with a story from the following factors that helped me come up with this quite experimental story:

\- The characters from the anime Deadman Wonderland

\- The massacre scene from Danganronpa 3: Side Despair

\- The first Danganronpa anime

I came across this anime by accident and out of curiosity I decided to download it and watched it on my laptop, and there I find it quite entertaining, yet somewhat bloody and violent, as the story involved a middle school boy who was unjustly sentenced to death and discovered a power that allows him to control his blood to make them weapons.

I have to admit this anime is really violent and a bit scary, if not bloody, and having watched the series, this inspired me to come up with a fanfic using the plot, but here I will use the Danganronpa characters who will act as the characters based on Deadman wonderland.

As it is, this fic will be a mixture of action, adventure and suspense. Read on so you'll know why, and though this won't be overly graphic, it will remain M-rated even though the violence would be there. And lastly, expect some other Danganronpa characters to show up and portray different roles. Some would make a cameo appearance and others may play minor roles.

Also, Naegi will be the main character here, while the secondary character is not known yet as I will work on chapter 2 to see who will play the role of the WRETCHED EGG.

Well, enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Ch. 1: Prologue**_

Japan.

The country that is located within South East Asia, quite near different Asian countries such as China, Taiwan and the Philippines, is seen and that country is ruled by the Diet, and are handled by the Emperor and the Prime Minister. After their defeat at World War II, the country began to change for the better, and for several decades Japan vastly improved, mostly in the technological department yet their culture and values remained the same, as most Japanese citizens remained hospitable to visitors, residents and tourists alike.

The scene then zoomed further and you can see that the scene shows that the place being shown is Tokyo, which is bustling with people who are walking the busy streets, some riding vehicles, and others riding on bicycles. There are several types of people seen on the streets; adults, children, and even infants being carried by their parents. Businessmen, businesswomen, students, policemen, all kinds of persons are seen, and they were doing their usual activities as if they do not mind it.

Shops are open and the merchants are selling their merchandise and are enticing people to buy them in hopes of earning money. It was a typical day and it seems that people today are lively and felt that their lives are full of blessings and couldn't ask for anything more, as some are happy with stable jobs, students studying in the best schools, and more, and some even chatted with one another feeling that today is a good day.

"Hey!"

"Nice day, isn't it?"

"Today is a good day..."

"I love my job..."

"Life is so good..."

"I wish I have a good day..."

"Lots of money..."

"Lots of girls..."

 **-x-**

A few months later…

Tokyo.

The main capital of Japan. Before it was prosperous, full of life and brimming with a lot of lively activities and full of hope. It showed how people are enjoying life that was filled with peace and hope. The streets of Tokyo showed that business is thriving and many are selling their products and people are buying them and everyone is happy and their lives are filled with hope and content, happiness and satisfaction and prosperity.

Of course there are times when minor troubles occur.

"Hey there..."

"Today's a good day..."

"Ah...life is so good..."

"Let's have lunch...?"

"Will you be my girlfriend...?"

"Let's get married..."

"Stop right there!"

"EEEP! COPS!"

However, all of that has changed in a blink of an eye, as an unexpected crisis struck Japan, in which a magnitude 9.4 earthquake struck the country, which struck all prefectures, including Tokyo, and this caused many to lose their homes and businesses, and it also affected the economy which resulted in the Japanse Yen to depreciate rapidly, businesses closed, and the country is steadily descending towards the brink of financial collapse. This caused the citizens to lose hope and slowly fall in to despair, and thus gave rise to violence and the crime rate sharply risen to the point that it became uncontrollable, as robbery, murder, looting and other forms of crimes became the norm.

This wave also struck the Diet, as corruption steadily infected the politicians, and their actions burden the citizens who are of the financially and socially-based social class. This resulted in bribery, hired killings, and economic sabotage, which further put Japan in more dire economic situation.

As crimes became the norm, it gave rise to robbers, organized crime groups and gangs, which also includes perpetrators who committed other grave crimes, such as robbery, extortion and rape. And this also gave rise to rapists who prey on women on an almost daily basis, and the rapists almost gets away with it.

This further inflame unrest as many of the citizens began to protest the unabashed rise of crime waves that plagued monst of the country, particularly Tokyo.

"CAN'T YOU DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT?"

"WE'RE SUFFERING HERE!"

"YOU CALL YOURSELVES THE METRO'S FINEST?!"

"YOU COPS ARE PRETTY USELESS!"

"WE WANT TO ARM OURSELVES!"

"SCREW YOU AND YOUR POLICE CODE!"

"DAMN YOU INEPT COPS!"

"GO FUCK OFF!"

This situation is further aggravated as most of the Tokyo police force was demoralized and they slowly became apathetic, with only a few are willing to stand up for the bereaved masses, and the country's woes continued, as a well-known colmograte identified as the Togami enterprises used the situation to their advantage so as to keep itself financially stable and stealthily bought out other companies to rid of competition, acquiring employees they deem as valuable while laying off those deem as useless.

As the years passed, Tokyo continue to suffer until a certain company suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and this entity seemed to be a mega-corporation of sorts as it is financially capable and started to offer aid to the mayor of Tokyo, stating that the mega-corporation has a way to alleviate the financial situation of Tokyo and is willing to devise a way to curb the very high crime rate.

"Really...?"

"Yes, Mr. Mayor."

"Uh...it's a bit too much..."

"Do not worry. We will help in restoring Tokyo and Japan back to its former glory."

"..."

"Just leave it to us and we will do the rest."

"...very well."

"Thank you."

The mayor glances at a man, who appeared to be elderly, and there the man said that the mega-corporation will help in restoring peace and order in Tokyo. The said corporation is identified as the **Future Foundation** , and the elderly man is the head of the mega-corporation, identified as **Kazuo Tengan** , and there he CHARMED the mayor to convince him to let future Foundation deal with the problem, and the mayor, who is identified only as Mayor Meyer, was goaded.

The mayor signs a deal with the mega-corporation Future Foundation, giving it complete control of the underfunded Tokyo Police Department. In exchange, the Future Foundation will be allowed to turn the run-down sections of Tokyo into a high-end utopia called _**Neo Tokyo.**_

In the months that followed, the Future Foundation started its campaign, and partially managed to curb the crime rate yet crimes continue to rise, but this was just a cover, as the Foundation laid the ground work, as it resorted to usurp certain areas of interests, such as media influence, gentrification, corruption, authoritarianism, greed, privatization, capitalism, and everything else.

However, in the succeeding years, the Future Foundation gradually help the diet in regaining control of law and order, and eventually Japan, especially Tokyo, substantially rose back to its feet and managed to stabilize the economy and the crime rate somewhat slowed down significantly yet it still persist throughout the years.

-x-

The scene then shifted towards one of the houses, and then zoomed inside, where it houses four person, who appeared to be an ordinary family, consisting of two adults (the father and mother), and two teenagers (a boy and a girl). They also appeared to be a happy family despite being ordinary as they are not rich or poor, just being able to afford most of the things and they have each other, thus they are better off.

This family is identified as the Naegi Family and they are a happy family despite the situation their country is in, and as the parents are busy in maintaining their children's future, the scene shifts to the living room where the two children, aged 15 and 13, are watching the news on TV, where the programs, controlled by Future Foundation, are shown, and there they happened to be watching a program that features the five-girl idol group performing.

The siblings are identified as Makoto and Komaru, and they are watching the idol show and the siblings are enjoying it, which shows how innocent they are amid the situation Neo Tokyo is in as their parents would shield them from the violence that has plagued the nation.

"Wow...onii-chan..."

"Yes...?"

"The idols are really cute."

"Yeah..."

"What if you meet one and she wants you to be her boyfriend?"

"Um...not sure..."

"Are you really that dense...?"

"Hey!"

As Mrs. Naegi called her two children to head for the dining table, they are joined by the Naegi patriarch, and as the family is about to have breakfast, Komaru asks how things are outside, and Mr. Naegi appeared reluctant to respond, and finally told Komaru and Makoto to be careful when going out, saying that the streets are still quite dangerous even after Japan regained its footing and despite law and order was restored, it would be sage if the two were not to stay out so late, and told the two to avoid going out unnecessarily, which Mrs. Naegi nodded as well.

Both Makoto and Komaru glanced at each other but seeing that they have no idea what their parents meant, they nodded in obedience.

"Okay."

"We get it."

"We won't stay out so late."

"You have my word...I will head straight home after school."

"Same goes for me."

"Don't worry, mom, dad..."

"We won't cause you trouble."

"That's a promise."

As the two are ready to go to school, Makoto saw an article in the newspaper about the earthquake that happened 10 years ago, and he asks his parents about what was it like when it happened a decade ago, as he was 4 years old at that time, but his parents seemed to dodge the question and told him to head to school or he will be late.

"Makoto..."

"You better get going."

"Huh?"

"The school bus will arrive soon."

"You got to get there or you'll be late."

"Mom? Dad?"

"Come on, get going."

"Make sure that you won't get late."

Makoto was baffled yet he nodded as he went out of the house and boarded the school bus and is heading for school, in which he is looking forward to today's class, as he is pondering on what to expect tonight as he is looking forward to tomorrow as well.

As Makoto is inside the school bus, one of his fellow passengers asks how his day is, in which he said that things are okay and is looking forward to today, which the fellow passenger said that things are looking good even though Neo Tokyo has just recovered somewhat after the earthquake that stuck Japan a decade ago, which Makoto agreed.

"Yo."

"Hey."

"So how's your day?"

"Oh, the usual."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking forward to today and the future."

"Me too...things are gonna be exciting since Japan just recovered after the earthquake messed up our lives a decade ago."

"Yeah..."

-x-

Meanwhile, the rest of the Naegi family are enjoying a peaceful moment, where Komaru is watching TV and her parents are getting ready for work, and there Mrs. Naegi told her husband not to stay out too long, which he assured that everything will be fine.

"Dear."

"Yes?"

"Don't stay out too too late."

"Sure, honey."

"And come home early."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Outside the Naegi house, the scene shifts outside, where an unseen figure is lurking nearby, and appeared to be glancing at Makoto riding the school bus, then at the people inside the Naegi house, and you can partially see the figure who is glowing red, and remained hidden from plain sight and continue to watch them all throughout the minutes.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this opening chapter, and not much action is shown here, you get to see the end of this chapter, which will foreshadow the events that would appear in the upcoming chapters. More on that later on…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi attends school where he spends time with his classmates…where tragedy strikes…

See you in 3 to 4 weeks…


	2. The Massacre

**Danganronpa: Deadman Wonderland**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Deadman Wonderland**_ is owned by Kazuma Kondou and Manglobe

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi starts his usual day, but tragedy strikes which he has no idea what's about to happen…

And you'll soon find out why…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch._** _ **2: Dai gyakusatsu**_

Several minutes later, the scene shifts at the Naegi house, where things appeared to be quiet and peaceful, but ever since Makoto left the house to head for school, none of his family members came out, and when a mailman passes by to deliver a mail, he rang the doorbell but there was no answer, and he wondered if there is someone there or not.

The mailman decided to leave the mail on the mailbox, and when he is about to leave, he noticed a bloodstain on one of the windows, and when he peered, he stared wide-eyed in horror at what he saw and started to run, bumping onto a passerby, which knocked them down, and the passerby was quite irritated at the apparent clumsiness of the mailman.

However, the mailman tells the passerby to call the police, saying that there was a massacre at the Naegi house, which the passerby asks if the mailman is telling the truth, and upon showing him the contents inside the house by peering through the window, the passerby was horrified as what he saw, and the mailman tells him to call the police at once.

"Geez!"

"Believe me now?"

"…"

"Call the cops!"

"…"

"Call the cops, damn it!"

"Okay! Okay!"

"Hurry!"

Several minutes later, several police cars arrived, and they were somewhat appalled at the gruesome scene, and what is more baffling, there were no signs of forced entry, which means that there is a suspect among the neighborhood, and investigators are now facing a blank wall on who the culprit would be, and one of the lead investigators tells the others to search the house for clues to see if there is anyone else here, which the subordinate said he will check it out.

"Damn…"

"This is a massacre…"

"Search the house."

"Really?"

"Yeah…there might be a survivor here…"

"I doubt it…"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay…"

As the investigators scrambled to see if there is anyone alive, the lead investigator is appalled at the gruesome sight, as the victims are dismembered in a gruesome way, but then one of his subordinates came and said that a SPECIAL INVESTIGATOR is here to help shed light on this incident, which the lead investigator was quite baffled as to how someone would know what is going on here in such a short notice and what can someone do to help solve an incident like this.

Nevertheless, he tells his subordinate to let the person in so that he can judge for himself if this special investigator could help or be a hindrance.

"Oh, fine."

"Huh?"

"Let him in."

"Sir? Are you sure"

"Yeah…let's see if he could help in figuring this out."

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

-x-

About an hour later, the scene shifts at a building, where it is shown to be a middle school, Iidentified as **Dusk Middle School** , and Makoto Naegi is seen sitting on a chair awaiting for the teacher to arrive, where he is among 16 students inside the classroom, and beside him is a classmate who became his good friend, and she is identified as **Sayaka Maizono** , and there the two were somewhat close as they enjoy each other's company, and are looking forward to a good day here at school.

Since the start of the school year, and after becoming classmates, Naegi and Maizono formed a fast friendship and started to hang out together, and it is shown that they became close due to having mutual attraction to one another, and the two enjoyed spending time together, be it inside school or at other places.

"Naegi-kun…"

"Morning, Maizono-san…"

"Morning to you as well…"

"Ha-ha…"

"How's your morning."

"Oh, the usual…"

"Want to meet me this weekend? There's a good place where can eat and hang out…"

"Really?"

Naegi's classmates can tell that the two liked each other and they urged Naegi to woo Maizono so that she can become his girlfriend, much to Naegi's embarrassment and Maizono's bemusement, feeling giddy every time she saw Naegi's embarrassed look and blushing face.

"Look at that…"

"What a lovely couple…"

"Hey, Naegi!"

"Go woo her!"

"Tell her you liked her!"

"I'm sure she would say YES!"

"Be her boyfriend!"

"Go on…tell her!"

The teasing lasted about five minutes, and there one of the students noticed that the teacher hasn't arrived yet, which the rest noticed it, and they wondered if the teacher is running late or if something happened, which Naegi also finds it odd that a teacher is late, and he wondered if something is wrong, but Maizono said it is okay as things like this happened sometimes.

"Oh, it's okay, Naegi-kun."

"Really?"

"Yeah…sometimes the teacher arrives late."

"You sure?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well…"

"Let's chat some more…"

"Okay…"

Suddenly, the class was startled when they saw someone stood by the window, who appeared to be a teenage girl, where she has an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond hair that is styled in twin pigtails, and is wearing a red skin-suit-like attire with some different accents, and her complexion is pale white. Despite the appearance, she appeared to be roughly the same age as Naegi.

The class was startled even further since they are on the 3rd floor of the building, and since the door is closed, it makes sense that the intruder did not enter the classroom, and they wondered how she got by the window since they are on the 3rd floor, and despite her somewhat sexy figure, her appearance, body-wise and facial, is somewhat scary.

"What the…?"

"How did she…?"

"What?"

"We're on the 3rd floor…"

"Seriously?"

"Then how did she got there by the window?"

"Is she a para-glider or something?"

"She looked scary…"

Maizono became a bit worried as she held Naegi's hand, and he too felt a bit scared, but he held her hand and promised that he will protect her no matter what, and he stood up and placed Maizono behind her as he is poised to defend her should the intruder attempted to threaten her.

"…"

"Naegi-kun…"

"Stay behind me…"

"Huh?"

"I'll protect you, Maizono-san…"

"Naegi…"

"Get ready…if things turn ugly…we'll make a run for it…then you get help."

"But…Naegi-kun…"

But before Naegi could make a move, the intruder jumped inside and is now inside the classroom, where she moved quite quick and started to attack everyone inside, and thus a massacre took place, where screams are heard and bodies are seen flying and throttled in mid-air; blood is splattered on the floor, tables, chairs and walls.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing, and he grabbed Maizono and urged her to run while he tries to stall the attacker, which she was reluctant to do so, but he urges her to go as someone needs to get help as their classmates are being mauled to death.

"Maizono-san! Go!"

"Eh? But I can't just…!"

"You got to call for help! Our classmates are being killed off!"

"But…but…"

"Please go and call for help! I'll stall the intruder!"

"Naegi-kun!"

"don't argue, maizono-san…go!"

"…"

However, just as Maizono is about to reach the door, the female attacker stood in front of her, and grabbed her by her breasts and pulled them off, causing her to scream as blood splattered about, and the attacker grinned as she proceeded to pull out her heart and Maizono slumped to the floor, slowly dying away due to the gruesome, fatal wounds she received.

Naegi was horrified at what he just saw and the female attacker slowly, yet seductively, walked towards the hapless Naegi, and he tries to keep his composure and warned her to stay back or else something bad would happen, though she just smiled at him while approaching him.

"S-stay back…!"

"…"

"D-don't come closer…!"

"…"

"I mean it…!"

"…"

"Keep away!"

"…"

As Naegi is about to make a move, the attacker grined before he felt a sharp pain on his upper body before slumping to the floor, and by then the attacker was gone, and he saw Maizono's lifeless body, and he tried to reach her but failed as he is about to pass out from the attack, and managed to get a sight of his dead classmates who were murdered; bodies dismembered and lying on a pool of blood.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic, and horrifying moments make up for it, and aside from that, this is the first step where the adventure of our main character of this story has commenced…if you wish to call it adventure...

Also, aside from the massacre at Naegi's school, the Naegi family are also murdered…and our main character has no idea what happened...

More on that in the next chapter…

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

Naegi seemingly survives…

He would no doubt be the subject on what happened at school…

And something UNEXPECTED happens…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


	3. Sudden Arrest

**Danganronpa: Deadman Wonderland**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_  
 _ **Danganronpa**_ is owned by Spike Chunsoft and Lerche  
 _ **Deadman Wonderland**_ is owned by Kazuma Kondou and Manglobe

* * *

Hello, and many thanks to those who read and reviewed this fic. I am really happy and this inspired me to bring in the next chapter, and here the story advances as Makoto Naegi underwent a tragic day, and more are on the way once he finds out why…

Well, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Ch. 3:_** ** _Shikōsakugo_**

 _Twenty-four hours ago..._

The scene shows that the class where Makoto Naegi is in was startled when they saw someone stood by the window, who appeared to be a teenage girl, where she has an hourglass figure, strawberry-blond hair that is styled in twin pigtails, and is wearing a red skin-suit-like attire with some different accents, and her complexion is pale white. Despite the appearance, she appeared to be roughly the same age as Naegi.

The class was startled even further since they are on the 3rd floor of the building, and since the door is closed, it makes sense that the intruder did not enter the classroom, and they wondered how she got by the window since they are on the 3rd floor, and despite her somewhat sexy figure, her appearance, body-wise and facial, is somewhat scary.

"What the…?"

"How did she…?"

"What?"

"We're on the 3rd floor…"

"Seriously?"

"Then how did she got there by the window?"

"Is she a para-glider or something?"

"She looked scary…"

Maizono became a bit worried as she held Naegi's hand, and he too felt a bit scared, but he held her hand and promised that he will protect her no matter what, and he stood up and placed Maizono behind her as he is poised to defend her should the intruder attempted to threaten her.

"…"

"Naegi-kun…"

"Stay behind me…"

"Huh?"

"I'll protect you, Maizono-san…"

"Naegi…"

"Get ready…if things turn ugly…we'll make a run for it…then you get help."

"But…Naegi-kun…"

But before Naegi could make a move, the intruder jumped inside and is now inside the classroom, where she moved quite quick and started to attack everyone inside, and thus a massacre took place, where screams are heard and bodies are seen flying and throttled in mid-air; blood is splattered on the floor, tables, chairs and walls.

Naegi stared wide-eyed at what he is seeing, and he grabbed Maizono and urged her to run while he tries to stall the attacker, which she was reluctant to do so, but he urges her to go as someone needs to get help as their classmates are being mauled to death.

"Maizono-san! Go!"

"Eh? But I can't just…!"

"You got to call for help! Our classmates are being killed off!"

"But…but…"

"Please go and call for help! I'll stall the intruder!"

"Naegi-kun!"

"don't argue, maizono-san…go!"

"…"

However, just as Maizono is about to reach the door, the female attacker stood in front of her, and grabbed her by her breasts and pulled them off, causing her to scream as blood splattered about, and the attacker grinned as she proceeded to pull out her heart and Maizono slumped to the floor, slowly dying away due to the gruesome, fatal wounds she received.

Naegi was horrified at what he just saw and the female attacker slowly, yet seductively, walked towards the hapless Naegi, and he tries to keep his composure and warned her to stay back or else something bad would happen, though she just smiled at him while approaching him.

"S-stay back…!"

"…"

"D-don't come closer…!"

"…"

"I mean it…!"

"…"

"Keep away!"

"…"

As Naegi is about to make a move, the attacker grinned before he felt a sharp pain on his upper body before slumping to the floor, and by then the attacker was gone, and he saw Maizono's lifeless body, and he tried to reach her but failed as he is about to pass out from the attack, and managed to get a sight of his dead classmates who were murdered; bodies dismembered and lying on a pool of blood.

 _Present moment..._

The scene shifts at the hospital where Naegi slowly woke up, and upon realizing where he is, the memory began to haunt him as he recalled what happened, and slowly cried as he also realize that Maizono also perished, and mentally began to blame himself for not protecting her, and wondered why he survived the massacre.

He then noticed the newspaper which he reluctantly grabbed it and saw the headlines, where the massacre of his classmates was publicized, but as he read the rest of the front page, his eyes stared in shock and disbelief, as among the news shown on the front page, the article showed that his parents and younger sister were murdered.

A passing nurse then heard Naegi's screams and she approached him, where she tried to calm him down upon seeing him crying and being near-hysterical, which she seemed to understand what he is going through; being a sole survivor of a massacre at his school is one thing...but losing his family on that same day due to a massacre is too much.

She tried to comfort the boy, which did litttle to calm him down, but the nurse persisted until she managed to calm him and assured to him that he would overcome this situation he is currently in, reminding him that he is never alone.

"Shh..."

"..."

"It's okay..."

"..."

"You'll pull through this..."

"..."

"You're not alone here..."

"..."

Naegi somehow calmed down yet he is still sobbing, as he is trying to stay strong after being a sole survivor of a massacre that claimed the lives of his classmates, and that his family were murdered, all of these happened on the same day. He do not know what to do since he is seemingly not prepared to live by himself since he is still in middle school.

And what's more, most of his relatives are somewhere within Japan, since he, his parents and younger sister are the only ones living in Tokyo, thus they do not have relatives living here.

The nurse tried to raise his spirits, saying that he will surely pick up the pieces and move on and move forward, and tells Naegi to believe in himself and not give in to any adversity.

"Now, now..."

"..."

"You're going to be okay..."

"..."

"You'll pull through this..."

"..."

"You should count your blessing and use this to go forward..."

"..."

By then, federal agents came and one of them asks for Naegi's name, which he honestly answered it, and to his surprise, the lead agent informs him that he is the named as the main suspect in the twin massacres, and the agents immediately handcuffed Naegi, which the confused boy protested, but the agents began reading his rights regardless.

"You are arrested for multiple murder..."

"Wh-what...?"

"The murder of your classmates at Dusk Middle School...and the murder if your own parents and sibling..."

"No...you..."

"You have the right to remain silent..."

"This...this is...!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

"You're wrong!"

"Come along now."

"No!"

The nurse protested, saying that it is impossible that Naegi committed the crimes given that he is at school when the incident happened, but the agent tells her to stay out of this or she too will be arrested on the grounds of obstruction, which the nurse protested further.

"Please stay out of this."

"That boy is the lone survivor and possible witness! How can you say he's the suspect..."

"This is a police and federal matter. Do not interfere."

"That boy is innocent!"

"Move aside."

"He's not medically cleared to be..."

"Either you move or be arrested for obstruction."

"!"

The other agents forcefully yanked Naegi off his hospital bed and forcefully dragged him away, and the nurse watched helplessly as she is powerless to do anything to help Naegi, believing that the young boy is a victim of a frame-up, and she can hear him protesting but the agents ignored it and again read him rights as if they are looping a recorded message.

"You are arrested for multiple murder..."

"You're wrong!"

"The murder of your classmates at Dusk Middle School...and the murder if your own parents and sibling..."

"I did not kill them!"

"You have the right to remain silent..."

"This is not right!"

"Anything you say can and will be used against you..."

"You're wrong!"

"Come along now."

"No!"

Naegi began to physically protest but some of the agents began to harshly restrain him by punching and kicking him, which earned the ire of other patients and visitors, as they believe that the agents are looking for an easy scapegoat by using Naegi so as to show that the agency is competent in addressing the incidents just to save face.

The witnesses then berated the agents for harming a patient and a victim for merely suspecting him, but then the agents shoved them back forcefully and reminded them that they will be arrested for interfering, and this caused the witnesses to shout angry words as the agents.

"BULLSHIT!"

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"YOU USELESS AGENTS!"

"YOU'RE JUST LOOKING FOR A SCAPEGOAT!"

"THE KID IS INNOCENT!"

"WHAT PROOF DO YOU HAVE?"

"ASSHOLES!"

"IDIOTS!"

By then, a teenager, who appeared to be in his late teens, came and spoke to the agents, reminding them that Naegi is just a suspect and not yet confirmed that he is the culprit by reiterating that Naegi is deemed innocent until proven guilty. He then told Naegi that he will get a fair trial and promised that he will do what he could to prove his innocence.

Naegi then told the person about what he saw, a person in a white skinsuit and seemingly not human as he detailed how the culprit killed his classmates, and that he is unaware that his family was murdered when the massacre took plave.

The person, identified as **Kokichi Oma** , said that he will be the lawyer to represent Naegi and promised that he will exhaust all means to clear his name, believing that there is some sort of misunderstanding on why Naegi is named the suspect when he should be the eyewitness and should be placed on the witness protection program.

"Now, now..."

"My classmates...they were slaughtered in front of me...!"

"Calm down...easy..."

"My family was also murdered...and I had no idea! I was at school when it happened...!"

"Don't worry...I will do all I can to exonerate you..."

"Please...you got to believe me!"

"I do..."

"Please...!"

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter, and while there is no action showed here, the dramatic moments make up for it, and aside from that, this is the first step where the adventure of our main character of this story has commenced…if you wish to call it adventure...

Also, aside from the massacre at Naegi's school, the Naegi family are also murdered…and our main character is devasted...

And to add insult to injury, he is arrested for the crimes...

Kokichi Oma (from Danganronpa V3) appeared, and act as Naegi's lawyer…though would that help...?

* * *

 _ **Preview:**_

The next chapter will answer the question on what would happen to Naegi …

And something UNEXPECTED happens…

See you in 4 to 6 weeks…

Reviews are welcomes…


End file.
